


LISTENING TO YOU

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	LISTENING TO YOU

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


**LISTENING TO YOU**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
**

**

****

**

**  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


  
  
  


  
  
  
  


  


****

**Starsky woke up. He listened to the  
silence in his apartment; it felt oppressive.**

 ****

  


  


  


  


****

**Alone for the first time after the shooting,  
he realized how much he was used to Hutch’s presence. Listening to him rummaging in the kitchen gave Starsky a feeling  
of being protected and safe.**

 ****

  


  


  


  


****

**Hutch often spoke to himself, and Starsky  
listened, but couldn’t catch the words. Hutch’s soothing words had helped him to relax, when he was overwhelmed  
by pain. Lately Hutch had started strumming his guitar, and Starsky loved the music.**

 ****

  


  


  


**  
  
  
He had sent Hutch home, pretending to be fine. He missed  
his partner.  
  
  
**

****

****

****

  
  
  
****

**[  
BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES  
](id24.html) **

****  
  
  
  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Enter supporting content here  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
